


Just Friends?

by Mmfox67



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmfox67/pseuds/Mmfox67
Summary: Trunks graduates high school and leaves Goten in the dust. This is a story about how things change while they apart. What will happen when they finally come back together? Will Goten ever forgive his friend for leaving him behind? What will happen to the friendships and relationships that Goten builds when Trunks suddenly reappears?
Relationships: Son Goten/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter jumps through time alot. Enjoy!

College, that had been his mother’s only request of him. While Mom had been pretty strict with Gohan she had let Goten run wild as long as he made promising test scores. But recently Goten hadn’t been able to keep up with his school work. As such he had been exiled to his older brother’s house until he started to succeed. It was of little help, Goten still felt as lost as ever.  
“I don’t think I will ever understand any of this.” Goten growled burying his face in his arms.  
“You understand it, you’re just distracted.” Gohan responded. This earned him a glare from his younger brother from across the text book ridden table top.   
“Shut up stupid glasses face.” Goten muttered before sitting back up and examining the practice pages in front of him. He knew he should understand this, but lately he just couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything. Letters and numbers just seemed to swirl in front of his eyes; it felt as though he was reading a foreign language.   
“Goten, it’s your senior year. This is literally the last stretch only a few more months and then you will be done with high school.” Gohan offered in an attempt to be supportive.   
“Yeah and then however many more years of college.” Goten grumbled.  
“College is great! You get to have so many new adventures and meet new people, make new friends.” Gohan offered comfortingly.  
“I don’t want to make new friends.” Goten argued before he closed his books and left the kitchen.   
No he didn’t want to make new friends. That was probably what was distracted him the most. He just wanted his friend to come back. Goten had always expected Trunks to be in his future. He had never thought that Trunks would take a path so different than the one Goten had been pushed on his entire life. Goten had intended to follow Trunks to college and spend his entire life in that comfort zone. He had never imagined that Trunks would go off and join the Galactic Patrol as soon as he finished high school. Goten had never imagined Trunks would simply grow out of their friendship and leave him behind.  
Goten collapsed on his bed in the room he was temporarily sharing with his niece and stared at the ceiling. Trunks hadn’t even said goodbye he had just left. Trunks had really been his only friend for most of his life. Trunks had been the person he was closest to, and he just left Goten like it was nothing. Was this what it felt like to be forgotten? Goten took a staggering breath as he made his own decision. If Trunks could leave him behind, then he could leave Trunks behind and move on with his life. The first step was graduating and moving far enough away that he wouldn’t be surrounded with reminders of memories that were now painful to think of.   
Determined Goten stood and headed back to the kitchen quietly taking a seat across from Gohan who wore a big “I told you so” grin on his face.  
“Shut up and teach me this math.” Goten growled.  
“I didn’t say anything.” Gohan chuckled before leaning in and beginning to explain the paper in front of Goten. 

It rained on graduation day, it was cold. Goten had known he wouldn’t come, but still he had hoped. Instead of moping Goten enjoyed his coming of age with his family.  
The first day of college wasn’t bad. His mother had been very emotional about him choosing a school so far away from home. However Goten reminded her that he could fly so he would visit often. Classes were easy, but Goten still struggled with finding a place to fit it. Growing up it had been easy Trunks was the only other Saiyjin around so they sort of fit together. Whatever Trunks liked Goten participated in. Yet now Goten felt himself growing a strong aversion to things that reminded him of his old friend. But as such he had lost all of the things he had once thought brought him joy.   
For the first semester Goten felt emptier than he had in his entire life. He visited his mother often. He spent a lot of his alone time, and he had a lot of alone time, trying to figure out what parts of his persona had actually him and what parts had simply manifested to fit in with Trunks where he had thought he belonged. Video games no longer held his interest, the idea of large groups of people were distasteful, and training was useless without a partner. The second semester was easier.

The first class of the new semester was math, still his least favorite subject. His biggest problem with math in college was how slow the class went. Thanks to Gohan’s amazing teaching skills Goten absorbed the material like a sponge and often found himself day dreaming while others were questioning the materials. College was more lax in attendance so Goten could skip his classes as long as he got the homework and passed the tests, yet Goten didn’t feel comfortable with ditching the classes Mr. Satan was paying for. Perhaps if he had been doing it on his own dime, but their ever generous father in law had insisted on paying for it. 

The class began and Goten instinctively began to block the teacher out. He had looked over the material the evening before, all of the class material, and was certain he understood it. He had even made a few late night calls to his brother to ensure he understood. Instead Goten focused on the conversations around him. Most of it was excited useless chatter about being in classes with new friends. The main reason Goten had traveled so far from home was to get out of his own head and make some friends, but still he was failing.   
“Hey quiet kid. What did I miss?” Someone said as they slid into the vacant chair next to Goten.  
Goten was used to listening into other conversations, an unfortunate accident that typically happened when his boredom and way above average hearing mixed, so it took a moment for him to register that the person was actually speaking to him. Goten turned his head to the side to meet the staggering blue eyes of the person next to him. It was a young man, maybe a year or two older than Goten. He was slender with cropped black hair and looked much too tall to sit comfortably at the low tables set around the room.   
“Oh, uh…I don’t know I haven’t been paying attention.” Goten responded surprised someone was talking to him.  
“Damn I should have sat someone else. It’s no good if we are both bad at math.” The man groaned relaxing back into his seat looking conflicted.  
“I’m not bad at math.” Goten protested. “I’m actually quite good, that’s why I’m not paying attention.”  
“Well if you aren’t paying attention you might miss a lot more than you think.” The man responded.  
“I’m not missing anything of importance.” Goten muttered.  
“Raven.” The other man said.  
“What?”  
“My name is Raven.” Raven grinned to Goten.  
“Is that why you have that tattoo on your chest?” Goten asked referring to a small black raven that peeked above the collar of the other’s shirt.  
“Yeah actually.” Raven responded looking a little surprised. “I’m shocked you caught that.”  
“Just because I’m not paying attention that doesn’t mean I’m not observing.” Goten answered turning his gaze back to the front of the classroom.   
Goten’s response seemed to keep Raven quiet for the rest of the class. When class was over Goten gathered his stuff and stood to leave only to be quickly stopped by Raven gripping his arm. It wouldn’t have been a big deal but Goten’s trained reaction was to protect himself and quickly remove his arm from the others grip, which ended with Raven ending up lying on the ground with the chair under him. Goten braced himself to combat a reaction of anger or fear from the other and was significantly surprised when the man started laughing.  
“Holy shit your reflexes are fast as fuck.” Raven said as he stood up. “What are you like ninja or something?”  
“Or something.” Goten responded still in shock.  
“I never caught your name man.” Raven said with a grin.  
“I’m Goten.”   
“Well Goten, I am really bad at math. So I hope you can help me out a little bit this semester.” Raven said offering his hand.  
“Yeah I don’t see a problem with that.” Goten answered taking the others hand.

Raven wasn’t really bad at math; he was really bad at everything when it came to academics. He seemed to struggle in every subject. For a while they spent most of their time together studying and they passed a lot of their first half of the semester simply getting Raven caught up so that he could understand the subjects.  
“I don’t even want to be in college. I knew I wasn’t cut out for it.” Raven complained one night as they sat in Goten’s dorm pouring over history books.  
“If you don’t want to be here then what do you want to do?” Goten asked closing the book in front of him.   
“I wanna be an artist.” Raven answered gesturing to his Tattoo.   
“Then why come here?”  
“My parents said they would fully support my dream if I got an education first.” Raven answered closing his own book. “They must think college will change my plan.”  
“Or maybe they just want you to have a fallback when your co-ordination goes.” Goten offered with a shrug.  
“Ok what about you?” Raven asked. “We have spent literally weeks together and I still don’t know why Goten came to college instead of going out and being a famous martial artist.”  
“Ah.” Goten said with a stiff laugh. “Martial Arts isn’t the path for me.”  
“Then what is the path for you?” Raven asked.  
“That’s what I came to find out.” Goten responded with a soft smile.  
“Well the only way to find out is to experience new things. Wouldn’t you agree?” Raven had an idea and Goten feared what it might be.  
“You’re not wrong.” Goten responded hesitantly. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well first you gotta get out of your comfort zone.” Raven answered standing up.   
“No thanks.” Goten protested. “I like my comfort zone.”  
“How about a tattoo?” Raven asked with a grin.  
“My mom would flip.” Goten disagreed.  
“You’re just afraid to let go.” Raven shot back.  
“No. I’m just afraid of my mother.” Goten answered. “If you met her you would understand.”  
“Well I haven’t met her. So I don’t believe you.” Raven responded. “Besides we’re supposed to be friends. Let me practice on you. That’s what friends would do.”  
“No. I don’t think it is.” Goten shook his head. “Any smart friend would wait until his friend got a license and a shop before getting a tattoo from said friend.”  
“Ah…but we are friends though.” Raven chuckled before sitting down and opening his book back up.  
“Yeah.” Goten nodded realizing that he hadn’t ever made a friend without Trunks intervention before. “And that’s plenty out of my comfort zone for today.”

Having one friend made it much easier to meet and make new friends. Before long Sunday’s at Goten’s dorm was reserved for a large group study session in which Goten took the role as the tutor. With this the next three years of college seemed to pass in a blur. Each year brought its own challenges but academics were never a struggle for their rather tight knit group. Graduation was the real struggle, everyone going off on their own paths in life mourning for the friends and casual times they left behind. Goten still searched the crowd for someone he knew wasn’t going to arrive.  
“What are you gonna do now?” Raven asked Goten as he helped Goten pack his belongings.  
“I dunno probably go home. That’s what my mom wants anyway.” Goten shrugged.  
“Do you really wanna go back? Won’t it be lonely?” Raven frowned.  
In their time spent as friends Goten had shared what had happened between him and Trunks, leaving out the parts about being from an extinct alien race and all things related to it. Raven had to know that Goten was struggling with the idea of returning.  
“Yeah but I don’t have any other choice.” Goten answered stopping his progress and sinking onto the bed.  
“Home is your only choice?” Raven asked taking a seat next to him.  
“As of right now I don’t have any other options.” Goten said.  
“And what if you did?” The air grew heavy with this question. There was more meaning to it then what was said so Goten had to ask.  
“What do you mean?”   
“You know I rented out an apartment. I’ve been talking about it for weeks.” Raven responded watching Goten for a response.  
“Yes I know. A one bedroom apartment over a studio where you are going to apprentice.” Goten responded as if reading from a script.   
“Come stay with me.” Raven offered.  
“What do you mean?” Goten’s body was shaking when he met Raven’s eyes.  
“I mean…” Goten could have moved if he felt the need to. He could have stopped it all by simply avoiding it. But he didn’t. Goten stayed in place as the other drew closer to him and abruptly sealed his own lips over Goten’s. Had Goten been less surprised he may have pushed the other away, maybe. Instead Goten waited for the other to pull away.  
“I mean come live with me.” Raven said, his voice was shaking and so were his hands which were tightly clasping Goten’s.  
“I don’t see a reason to say no to that.” Goten said softly trying to ignore how hot his face was growing.  
“Yes!” Raven shouted in victory before kissing Goten again.

“My mom’s gonna flip.” Goten muttered in horror as he stared at his own shirtless reflection.  
“I mean your mom doesn’t have to see it.” Raven offered comfortingly. “Besides I think it looks good.”  
“Of course you think it looks good you’re the one who did it you idiot.” Goten grumbled before walking closer to the mirror to examine the ape that was now permanently a part of his left pectoral.   
“I still don’t understand how you can keep such muscle definition. I’ve known you for five years and I’ve never once seen you exercise.” Raven chuckled as he finished cleaning up. “And you haven’t lost an ounce of muscle. What’s your secret? We’ve been living together for a year you gotta tell me your secret.”  
“It’s not a secret.” Goten answered still distracted. “My muscle definition as well as my high metabolism is genetic. You should see my brother.”  
“Your muscle definition is genetic? Yeah okay.” Raven scoffed before taking a seat. “I wish my genetics had been so generous.”  
“Unfortunately we can’t all be as lucky as Goten in the genetics department.” A voice called from the doorway.  
“You only say that cuz you got you pulled from your mom’s end of the gene pool.” Goten, who was still in a daze, quipped back at the newcomer.  
Silence hung in the air for less than a second before Goten fully became aware of his surrounding and turned to face the man in the doorway. Short and slender with long blue hair just like his mothers. Goten wasn’t prepared for how much Trunks had changed or how much he had remained the same.  
“Why are you here?” Goten questioned walking back over to Raven to retrieve his shirt.  
“I got home yesterday and I figured I would swing by and see you. It’s only been like seven years.” Trunks responded with a stupid grin.  
“Ok yeah but how did you even find out where I was?” Goten asked pulling his shirt back on.   
“When have I ever had trouble finding you?”  
Goten tensed. He had told Raven nothing about Saiyjins and he hadn’t planned on it. It wasn’t like they could have children so it wasn’t information Raven ever needed to know. But here was Trunks to probably blow all of that out of the water.  
“Be that as it may this is a very bad time perhaps you should call next time.” Goten responded. “You should go home.”  
“Home?” Trunks asked crossing his arm. He was very thrown off and upset at Goten’s coldness.   
“Yeah, home. West City. A place far far away from here.” Goten answered.  
“But I just got here.”   
“Yeah and now it’s time for you to leave.”   
“Goten?” Raven cut in grabbing the back of Goten’s shirt.  
“What?” Goten growled jerking from Raven’s grip.  
“I gotta lock up everything up and set the alarm.” Raven answered smiling brightly despite how harsh Goten had just been. “Can you maybe continue this outside?”  
“Oh…yeah.” Goten muttered before turning and pushing his way past Trunks to get through the front door.  
“Goten!” Trunks called to him as he followed him outside.  
“What?” Goten asked turning to Trunks and crossing his arms.  
“Why are you acting like this?”   
“Why are you here?”  
“I came to see my best friend.”  
“Well you made a miscalculation your best friend has been gone for about six years.”  
“What?”  
“You left me behind Trunks, you left me in the dust without even saying goodbye. How can you expect me to be happy to see you? How can you expect me to still be the same after so long?”  
“You were supposed to follow me!” Trunks argued. “Just like you had every day of our life up until then. You were supposed to follow me and we were going to be the best team the galactic patrol had ever seen.”  
“Well maybe next time you make plans for someone else’s life you should tell them instead of ditching them without a word!” Goten shouted.  
“Do you really think that would have changed anything?” Trunks asked his voice growing soft.  
“Well fuck probably!” Goten spat back.  
“Then come with me now!” Trunks responded adamantly.  
“What?” Goten froze staring wide eyed at Trunks. “I…”  
“I’m serious Goten!” Trunks said reaching a hand out to Goten.  
Goten was still frozen trying to put all the pieces together in his head. Had Trunks asked him before he left Goten would have gone in an instant, hell Goten would have dropped out of high school to follow him. Now…now he had the chance to go with him. It wouldn’t be hard to just reach out his hand and just go.   
“Hey guys how about lunch?”   
The sound of Raven’s voice brought Goten back to reality. Had he really just been considering leaving? In the heat of the moment he had practically forgotten the past years. He had forgotten the years he had spent without Trunks.   
“How long have you been standing there?” Goten asked turning to face Raven.  
“On me.” Raven offered with a soft smile. Goten knew he wasn’t going to answer the question. “I’m Raven by the way. Goten’s…roommate.”   
This time he was speaking to Trunks and his words made Goten internally cringe. He knew Raven did it for him, Goten had yet to tell his family the full extent of his relationship with Raven. But for some reason him saying it out loud made Goten cold inside.   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Trunks.” He responded shaking Raven’s outstretched hand. “I’ll take you up on that lunch offer.”  
“Nice to meet you too Trunks.” Raven smiled at the other before turning his attention back to Goten. “C’mon I mean I made a hell of a lot of commission on that last tattoo.”   
“You didn’t make shit off that last tattoo.” Goten growled before pushing past both of them and heading down the sidewalk. “Fine but I’m choosing.”   
It didn’t end with lunch much to Goten’s dismay. Trunks and Raven were getting along really well to a point where Goten was both angry and jealous but he just kept quiet. Lunch led to Raven conveniently remembering that they needed to go get groceries and then inviting Trunks back to their apartment for dinner. 

“Are you going home tonight?” Goten asked Trunks later into the evening while he watched Trunks play the game system Goten hadn’t touched in years.  
“Probably.” Trunks responded with a shrug. “My dad was like overly ecstatic when I got home. Said some shit about training and Goku and then was just fucking gone.”  
“Sounds about right.” Goten said with a chuckled. “They probably missed you.”  
“And you?” Trunks asked pausing the game. “Did you miss me?”  
“No.” Goten responded dryly. “I’ve just been angry at you the whole time.”  
“Well…I missed you. I missed you a hell of a lot the whole time I was gone.” Trunks still hadn’t turned back on the game. “When was the last time you went home? Because I keep getting the feeling that they miss you too.”  
“I dunno.” Goten muttered getting quiet. “I guess Christmas my freshman year.”  
“Jesus that’s a long time.” Trunks muttered fidgeting with the remote that was in his hands.  
“You were gone for six years.” Goten muttered.  
“You’re a lot closer and have a lot more freedom of movement than I did.” Trunks debated.  
“What’s your point?” Goten shot back. “You don’t get to judge my choices.”   
“But really though. Why haven’t you gone home?” Trunks asked.  
“I don’t know.” Goten responded before looking around him briefly. “I guess…there are just some choices I’ve made in my life that I’m not ready to talk to my mom about. Just not yet.”   
“Goten. Time doesn’t stand still. One day she’s not gonna be there anymore and you’re gonna regret keeping it from her.” Trunks muttered.  
“It’s not like she’s sick or anything. Just because I don’t go to see her doesn’t mean I don’t talk to her, in fact I video chat my mom every night.” Goten defended.   
“Yeah, but I know you Goten.” Trunks said looking at him shrewdly.  
“What is that supposed to mean.”   
“It means you’re gonna take the cowards way out and keep it a secret forever. That’s just how you are.”   
“Don’t act like you understand.” Goten said harshly.  
“But I understand you better than anyone.” Trunks argued.  
“No Trunks, you used to understand me better than anyone. We haven’t talked in six years. People change and you barely know anything about the person I have become.” Goten shot back.  
“That’s fine.” Trunks growled standing up and looking at Goten coldly. “Because I don’t think I like you. And I don’t think the Goten I grew up with would like you much either.”  
“Get out!” Goten shouted finally standing up.  
“Don’t worry I’m already on my way.” Trunks responded before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.  
“Hey.” Raven asked from the bathroom doorway causing Goten to turn his enraged gaze to Raven. “What the hell was that?”  
“I didn’t want to see Trunks. I didn’t want to have lunch with him. I didn’t want him to come to our apartment but no you had to make all these choices without even asking me.” Goten growled.  
“Without asking you?” Raven responded looking very confused. “When have I ever had to ask you anything? If you don’t want to do something you always just say it. You have never once acted like you did today. How am I supposed to understand you when you aren’t being yourself?”  
“I…” Goten began knowing that Raven was very correct. In fact in all his experience with the man Raven was never anything but understanding, reasonable, and patient. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”   
“Goten.” Raven said irritated. “I don’t know what’s going on but if there’s something you need to do or something you want just say it. I will support you no matter what you decide because you are one of my closest friends and that is what friends do.”  
“How long were you standing there eavesdropping?” Goten asked tensely.  
“Long enough.” Raven responded crossing his arms.   
“That’s rude.” Goten growled.  
“Well I mean I didn’t want to walk in on the two of you shouting at each other.” Raven shrugged.  
“We weren’t shouting.”   
“You’re right. YOU were shouting.”  
“I was not shouting!”  
“You’re shouting right now.” Raven argued.  
“I’m done talking about this.” Goten responded sternly.   
“Fine.” Raven answered. “I’m going to bed.”  
“What?”   
Raven either didn’t hear him or didn’t care because he walked to the bedroom and shut the door behind him leaving Goten alone in the living room. But Goten had never been good at calming himself down. He had never been a very angry person but when he became angry he usually regretted his actions. With a loud huff Goten walked out the front door slamming it behind him.  
“Why are you still here?” Goten shouted down to Trunks who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.   
“You were mad. I didn’t want you to go Super Saiyjin and blow the roof off.” Trunks answered flatly.  
“Yeah okay.” Goten muttered heading down the stairs and walking past him.  
“Where are you going?” Trunks asked.  
“I think I’m gonna go home for a little bit.” Goten answered shoving his hands in his pocket and looking up at the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought so.” Trunks muttered with a smug grin.  
“What?”  
“I told you Goten, I know you better than anyone.”  
“Trunks...” Goten growled.  
“I’m pleased to see that I might have been wrong. Maybe you are still Goten.”  
“Shut up.” Goten spit back before heading down the road.  
“We’ve got at least twenty minutes of flying ahead of us. Do you really want me to be quiet the entire time?” Trunks argued.  
“You’re right that would be impossible for someone with an attention span as short as yours.” Goten mocked.  
“Wow you’ve really kinda become an asshole huh.” Trunks scoffed stopping in his tracks. “Did your boyfriend teach you that?”  
“How…”  
“You don’t seem to be listening to me. Or perhaps you just refuse to admit it. I know you better than anyone Goten. You can’t hide things from me.”  
“Just shut up!” Goten growled, quickly closing the space between him and Trunks the others shirt was gripped tightly in Goten’s fist. “Just shut up and don’t say anything. I don’t care what you know or think you know. Don’t say anything about it to anyone.”  
“Oh?” Trunks replied stifling a laugh. “What’s the magic word?”  
“What?” Goten responded clearly still angry.  
“The magic word I mean come on I know your mother taught you manners.” Trunks answered.  
“Please?” Goten responded more as a question.  
“Sure.” Trunks grinned reaching towards his friend and messing up his hair. “Anything for you Goten.”

Goten hesitated at the door. He hadn’t been home in years. He called his mother often enough but hadn’t seen either of his parents since his college graduation. Goten slowly opened the door and almost smacked his father with the door in the process.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Goten questioned raising an eyebrow.  
“I was waiting for you.” Goku grinned pulling his son into a strong embrace.  
“Get off me.” Goten grunted shoving his father away. “What do you mean waiting for me? You didn’t even know I was coming.”  
“I felt your energy like two minutes ago.” Goku elaborated. “You really haven’t been training have you?”  
“No. I haven’t. It’s just not something I want to do.” Goten responded shoving past his father to give his mother a hug.   
“You’re a Saiyjin, it’s in your blood you should be doing it.” Goku lectured.  
“Look dad, not all of us are as obsessed with fighting as you are.” Goten sighed crossing his arms.  
“You’re running away. That’s what you’re doing.” Goku responded his voice uncharacteristically cold.  
“No I’m not.” Goten denied beginning to get angry.  
“If you aren’t running then why are you so mad?” Goku grinned. He knew his son well enough that even after years of not talking he still knew how to get to him.  
“No. I’m. Not.” Goten growled.  
“Well then do you wanna do some training?” Goku asked, knowing that he had backed Goten into a corner.  
“Training?” Goten asked skeptically.   
“Yeah!”  
“With you? No. I’m not in the mood to be your punching bag. So I’ll politely decline.” Goten refused, he wasn’t really in the mood to train in general. It had been a long time since he had wanted to, and training with his father was not something he enjoyed.  
“Gohan already said yes.” Goku offered. “And it’s not just us, there’s a lot of people coming. It will be a lot of fun.”  
“Fine.” Goten agreed, he needed a minute away from reality anyway.   
If Gohan had agreed at least he would have a buffer against his fathers’ always intense training. Goku didn’t usually hold back even against his children. While it’s a good learning experience fighting a battle you can’t win Goten felt as though he never learned anything or progressed at all. He was used to training with Trunks and his father, and Vegeta was much better at training than Goku. 

“Hey Goten! You made it before me!” Gohan entered the house ecstatic to see his younger brother.   
Goten was equally as happy to see his brother who looked like he had been catching up on his own training lately.   
“Yeah I’m here.” Goten grinned.   
“Man I miss you.” Gohan said cheerfully wrapping his brother in an embrace.  
“You have my address.” Goten muttered shoving his brother away much like he had done to his father a short while before.   
“But I don’t.” Chi-Chi cut in for the first time since Goten had arrived home. “How come Gohan has your address but I don’t?”  
“Mom I….” Goten began.  
“Maybe he’s just embarrassed by his apartment.” Gohan offered giving his younger brother an easy way out.  
Goten shot his brother a grateful smile when the comment seemed to deter his mother. Gohan had actually been to his apartment a time or two and Goten was almost certain that Gohan knew the truth but kept his mouth shut.   
“Who’s coming?” Gohan asked after Goku returned with supplies.  
“Members of the Training Camp: Yeah we’ve been planning this for years.” Goku began. “Goten, Gohan, me, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Marron, and Fawn.”  
“Fawn? Planning? We? What are you guys all on standby for a random training camp?” Goten questioned.   
“Yeah she’s seventeen’s daughter.” Goku clarified. “And yeah actually we have all been talking about it for a while but the time has never really been good. But now it is cuz you and Trunks are home.”  
“Let’s get stuff up to the campsite.” Gohan said cheerfully before he grabbed a box off of a stack in the corner. “I think all of these go right mom?”  
“Yeah that should be everything you guys need for a least a few weeks, but still don’t forget to take a break and come back to see me.” Chi-Chi answered shooting the three men in front of her a very stern look.  
“Yeah mom.” Goten conceded giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a box and following his brother out the door while his parents said their farewells.   
“She sure has calmed down with age.” Goten muttered. Most of his life their mother had been extremely loud and bossy but today she seemed much more calm than he had ever seen her.  
“Not really.” Gohan chuckled as they took to the air, Gohan leading the way to the campsite. “She just misses you, you live so far away and never visit. I bet she doesn’t want to say anything to upset you.”  
“Oh.” Goten felt his chest grow tight. Sure he knew his mother missed him, but the realization of how much it must hurt her for him to be gone was just now setting in. Goten had always been much closer to his mother than he had been to his father, she had raised him and taught him to fight. She had been his most trusted ally all of his life.  
“You should visit more. Or you could even move back. We have an extra room at our house.” Gohan offered.  
“Thanks, but I have my own life.” Goten responded. “But you’re right I should visit more.”  
They reached the campsite and began unpacking various random camping accessories. Their father was not far behind and throughout the rest of the day the other participants slowly joined them. Before the day was through the once empty clearing was no longer recognizable behind the tents and tables that had been set.   
“Wouldn’t this have been easier if we just had mom make us a campground capsule?” Trunks complained at one point during the set up.  
“No.” Android 17 was the one to answer him. “Even with a capsule we would still need to bring our own personal affects, and it’s important that you know everything you brought so that nothing is left behind.”  
“Yeah, don’t litter.” Goten chimed in.  
He had never spent a lot of time with the android, but teaming up against Trunks was something he could get behind. Trunks simply laughed and went back to helping set up.   
“So what now?” Goten asked walking up to his brother and looking over the campsite.  
“I’m not sure.” Gohan shrugged. “I guess we just wait for Krillin and his entourage. Marron went out and got her masters in athletics and training so I’m almost certain she has the training agenda with her.”  
“Really?” Goten had spoken with Marron a few times over the past years but he had no idea what she had been doing with her life. “Good for her.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t know.” Gohan observed. “You guys were really good friends, especially during your senior year.”   
“I’m not very good at maintaining relationships of any kind apparently.” Goten muttered.   
“It’s ok.” Gohan responded giving his brother a sympathetic nudge and smiling down at him. “Nobody is.”  
There wasn’t much of a training plan, it was simply push yourself until you couldn’t anymore. A lot of the adults went off on their own or in groups to train. Goten spent most of the afternoon warming up with Marron before taking Trunks on.  
Trunks managed to knock him flat on his ass every time Goten tried to assault him. Obviously Trunks had been getting real battle experience while Goten was living his life. But that wouldn’t stop him from becoming stronger. He simply had to get comfortable in his body again it might end up taking the whole week but he was going to get there.   
Everyone returned worn out and ready to eat, but nobody had taken the time to decide who would be making the meals. After a few hours, and much fighting between Goku and Vegeta some semblance of food was placed in front of them. But the evening was cheerful it gave everyone time to unwind.  
“So you’re 17’s daughter.” Goten asked the thin black haired stranger over dinner.  
“Yeah.” She answered quickly and with a cheerful smile. “I’m Fawn nice to meet you Son Goten.”  
“Oh. You know my name.” Goten was surprised, he hadn’t said a word to her since she arrived and she was still aware of him.  
“Well yeah, you’re a good friend of my cousin after all.” Fawn answered.  
“Oh yeah I guess I didn’t think of that.” Goten laughed extending his hand to her. “Well it’s nice to meet you Fawn.”  
“Goten.” Marron growled. “She’s underage back off.”  
“What?” Goten asked, he was confused for a moment before turning bright red. “No! It’s not like that, you’ve got it all wrong.”  
This awarded him a laugh from Fawn and a glare from Trunks. Trunks knew the truth and he could say something any minute, Goten had to watch out for that. While Trunks had been his best friend growing up he had also been his worst enemy. He had delighted in embarrassing Goten whenever their friends were around. But he didn’t say anything this time. He was relieved though that Marron believed him. But even though he had said that something about Fawn was familiar and he felt more at ease with her sitting around.  
The first day of training had been easy. But Goten was stupid to think the entire trip would be that easy.   
On the second day, the second phase of training started. This phase was obviously intended to be a massacre for the younger group. Each of them was paired with their parents for what would probably be intense battle training. Goten wasn’t pleased with the outcome but he was glad that he would still have his brother at his side.   
“Why do they have to be so hard on us?” Goten complained to his brother as they rested near a river.  
“Goten…” His brother looked surprised.  
“What?” Goten asked surprised himself by Gohan’s response.  
“You know…time doesn’t stand still.” Gohan uttered.  
“Well…yeah.” Trunks had said something similar to coerce him into coming home.  
“They’re getting old. Sooner than you think they won’t be able to protect us anymore.” Gohan stated.  
“I…I guess I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.” Goten mumbled.  
“This is our last chance.” Gohan muttered clenching his fist. “Who knows if we will get the opportunity to train with them again?”  
“Dude they’re only in their fifties they have at least twenty years of fighting left.” Goten reminded. Saiyjins had the same expected life span as humans, they simply held their youth longer.  
“What if they don’t?” Gohan asked still staring straight ahead.  
“What do you mean?” Gohan’s demeanor left Goten unsettled.  
“Think about it, you’ve gone super Saiyjin. It takes a lot out of you, and not only have they mastered that form they have also mastered forms far beyond our understanding. What if…what if that insane power comes at a cost? We don’t know the affects going super Saiyjin has on the body. It could be destroying us at a cellular level. And if that is the case…who knows how much time they have left.” Gohan preached.  
“I think you’re thinking too deeply about it.” Goten shrugged.  
“Goten you need to take this seriously.” Gohan growled through clenched teeth. His entire body was shaking. “I’ve been training with dad, since before you moved away.”  
“I am taking it seriously.” Goten shot back. But his words had no effect on his brother.  
“Six years Goten. Six years and not once have I seen him go beyond Super Saiyjin two.” Gohan met his brother’s gaze fear was evident in his voice and his eyes. “Six years, I don’t have a problem handling him in that form. Without going further he can’t stand up to me anymore. This is our father I’m talking about…it’s not like him…what if…what if he can’t go any further now? What if he’s burnt out? What if anything more kills him?”  
“I…I don’t…I didn’t…” Goten was having a hard time absorbing everything his brother had just said. He really had been disconnected from them. He hadn’t the slightest idea of what his father had been going through. Guilt overwhelmed him.  
“That’s why…we need to take this seriously Goten.” Gohan responded. He had stopped shaking and seemed a little more at ease. “Being powerful draws in powerful enemies, we need to be ready to take on anything that comes our way without Vegeta and our father. We need to be ready to take up the mantle as the earth’s protectors, because nobody else can.”  
“All right.” Goten nodded. “Let’s get back to it.”  
“Are you ready?” Gohan asked standing and facing his brother.  
“Yes. I’m all fired up!” Goten shouted gathering up enough energy to go super Saiyjin.  
“Good. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Gohan said slipping into a defensive stance ready to take a full assault from his brother.   
“Now we’re talkin.” Goten muttered before heading full speed towards Gohan.

“I expected you to get stronger obviously they aren’t doing very good job training you.” Vegeta growled at Trunks after knocking him to the ground. “And you’re supposed to be a professional.”  
“Hey, I’ve definitely gotten stronger.” Trunks groaned before hopping back to his feet.  
He had known what to expect when training with his father but honestly he was underwhelmed. Vegeta wasn’t hitting as hard as he used to. Was his father really pulling punches after all these years? Or was it something else?   
“Maybe.” Vegeta was on him again taking him down before he had a chance to even stand. “But you still have the mind of a child.”  
“Hey not true!” Trunks argued recovering quicker this time. He knew his father was baiting him, trying to make him angry. Trunks had learned to deal with his father’s harsh words, especially during training, but today it was really getting to him. Plus he had a lot on his mind, a lot of new thoughts and feelings he hadn’t considered before…before seeing the way Raven looked at Goten and the way Goten looked back.  
“If that’s true then how come you’re still letting me get into your head?” Trunks could hear his voice but he couldn’t see him.  
But Vegeta was right. Trunks was old enough and had been in enough fights that he should know better than to let his opponent in his head. Trunks took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Focus. Focus. Focus. Behind him! In one smooth motion Trunks pivoted, catching Vegeta’s fist and using that momentum to force him to the ground.  
“Gotcha.” Trunks exhaled.   
“No.” Vegeta grinned before using his free hand to fire a point blank ki blast directly in his face.  
“Shit.” Trunks gasped before the blast sent him barreling backwards.  
“I won’t lie,” Vegeta began, walking up to the disheartened Trunks. “You’ve gotten stronger. But I really hope you focus more when you’re up against a real enemy.”  
Vegeta held out his hand and pulled Trunks to his feet. But he had never seen Trunks get so discouraged over a single fight. Usually when Vegeta knocked him down he came back with a vengeance, but today he seemed to be out of motivation.   
“Come on. Let’s take a break.” Vegeta offered. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”  
“What’s on my mind?” Trunks questioned following his father to nearby shade for a rest.   
“Yeah, what’s on your mind.” Vegeta confirmed. “You seem a little off today.”  
“Yeah…well” Trunks started. He had to get his thoughts in order because he did have a lot on his mind. So he took a second to gather his thoughts. But it really all came down to one thing. Goten. “I think…I think I’m gay.”  
“You think you’re gay?” Vegeta scoffed. “Is that what has you in such a mess?”  
“Well, yeah pretty much.” Trunks answered with a shrug. He felt like he shouldn’t have told his father. Vegeta was likely going to tell him that he was just confused and needed to grow up. And that wasn’t what he wanted to hear.  
“Well,” Vegeta began as Trunks braced for the impact of his words. “You’re a little late to that party.”  
“What?” Trunks asked confused, what his father said didn’t make any sense to him.  
“We knew.” Vegeta answered. “Or well, we guessed.”  
“So basically what you’re telling me is that I’m the last one to know that I’m gay?” Trunks couldn’t help but laugh. He was relieved honestly.  
“Yep.” Vegeta answered smiling at his son.  
“So then I guess you also know I have feelings for Goten?” Trunks muttered.  
“I knew when you were sixteen.” Vegeta confirmed.   
“So then all seeing one, what do I do next?” This was probably what was bothering him the most.  
“Well you have two choices.” Vegeta said. “You can either keep it to yourself for the rest of your life.”  
“That seems like the easiest thing to do.” Trunks mumbled.   
“Or, you can be a man and do something about it.”  
“And there is the hard option.”   
“Would you rather spend your whole life not knowing what he would have said?”   
“No.”  
“Then prove to yourself that you are a man and do it.”  
“Prove to myself?”  
“Yourself.” Vegeta confirmed. “Son, I already see you as a man and I am very proud of who you have become. From now on the only person you have anything to prove to is yourself.”  
“Wait…you’re…proud of me?” Trunks was shaking. The last time his father had displayed any affection to him was right before the fight with Majin Buu that had taken his life.  
“Of course, you’re my son. You’re the best thing I’ve ever done.” Vegeta answered in a low voice.  
“Enough of this sappy shit.” Trunks muttered, his shaking had stopped and he felt much more like himself. “Let’s get back to training.”  
“Hm.” Vegeta stood and looked down at his son. “That’s my boy.”

“Hey don’t forget to take a break and go see mom.” Gohan reminded Goten as soon as he returned from his morning run.  
“Shit, thanks for reminding me.” Goten had completely forgotten in the haze of training the week had passed much faster than he had expected.  
“I’ll go with you.” Trunks offered. “I could use some of your mom’s food instead of whatever this is our dads have been making.”  
“Sounds good!” Goten responded before turning to head out.  
“Hey shouldn’t you change? I doubt your mom will be happy to see you if you smell bad.” Trunks chuckled.  
“Oh hey yeah.” Goten nodded before quickly removing and changing his clothes.   
“Goten!” Gohan muttered disapprovingly when he removed his shirt. “What’s mom gonna say?”  
“Huh?” It took Goten a moment to realize his tone had come from the tattoo that now adorned Goten. “Pretend you don’t see it and she won’t have to hear about it.”  
“Really he’s become quite the delinquent since moving away.” Trunks shook his head dramatically.  
“You shut the fuck up.” Goten growled.  
“Cursing and tattoos? Pick one or the other stop being so hardcore Goten.” Marron joked walking up to him.   
Goten looking around quickly taking stock of the people around them to see if he needed to fear his mother finding out. But the only remaining members in camp at the time were the four of them and 17 who just seemed to be watching them in amusement.  
“Nobody says a word to my fucking parents all right!” Goten shouted before turning and heading out of the camp.

“She’s right though Goten.” Trunks said once he caught up with Goten. “You really have changed a lot. The old Goten wouldn’t have gotten a tattoo.”  
“The old Goten was a bitch.” Goten growled. At this point in his life he truly felt that way though. He was a lot happier with the him he was now, he felt more like himself than he had before.   
“So then what’s the new Goten like?” Trunks prodded.  
“An asshole remember.” Goten responded with a smirk. “You said it yourself.”  
“I mean, a week ago I thought you were an asshole.” Trunks explained. “But you’ve been a lot less so this last week. Maybe it’s just bad influence.”  
“No.” Goten stopped and glared at the other Saiyjin. “Raven is a really good guy. Above everything he is my friend, I don’t appreciate you talking about my friends that way.”  
“Huh…” Trunks smiled.  
“What?” Goten was on edge and was expecting a sarcastic response from Trunks.  
“I think…confident is perhaps the word to describe the new Goten.” Trunks answered. He was glad that Goten had become more outspoken, it fit him better. But it also hurt a little because he knew that confidence came from a time in Goten’s life that he hadn’t been in. And now he wasn’t sure there was a place in Goten’s life for him.   
“Shut up.” Goten growled. But he was glad because right now Trunks was not being condescending or an asshole, he was just being Goten’s friend and that was reassuring as well as comfortable. 

“Mom, I’m back.” Sure enough the smell of home cooked food permeated the air.   
The smell of his mother’s cooking was nostalgic and made him feel like a child coming home from school. He didn’t know he could miss a smell before, or a feeling. Being home was bittersweet. It left him longing for the time when things were easier and none of his relationships involved hard work. It had been easy to maintain friendships as a kid but as an adult it seemed he had failed to learn to manage his most important relationships. They spent the afternoon with his mother each sharing their own, undoubtedly edited versions of what they had been up to the past few years.   
“I should send that boy a thank you card.” Chi-Chi mused after a conversation about Goten’s lack of income came up and he accidentally revealed to his mother that Raven paid all the bills. “It’s not good to mooch off your friends like that.”  
“It’s not like I enjoy it.” Goten shrugged. “I just can’t seem to find a job.”  
“Maybe you should just move home. It’s nice of your friend to help you out but you might have better luck at home.” Chi-Chi declared.  
“That’s a great idea.” Trunks cut in shooting Goten an evil grin. “I’m sure your friend would like to be able to enjoy some of his hard earned money, maybe be able to bring a girl home once in a while.”  
“No.” Goten argued focusing a glare on Trunks, Trunks was trying to lead him into revealing the true nature of his relationship with Raven, and Goten was not falling for it. “I have a few interviews lined up when the school year ends. It’s fine.”  
“Well if that doesn’t work you are always welcome to come home honey.” Chi-Chi comforted.   
“Thanks mom. We’ve got to head back now, I’ll see you before I head home.” Goten stood before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and dragging Trunks out.   
“Could you please not encourage her?” Goten spat dragging Trunks towards the tree line.   
“No.” Trunks stopped and pulled Goten into his arms. “I won’t stop because I want you to come home.”  
“Trunks?” Goten asked hesitantly, frozen in the other’s arms.  
“Goten…” Trunks began, holding him at arms distance and making eye contact. “I love you. Come home.”  
“Excuse me!” Goten shouted.   
“You heard me.” Trunks responded their eyes still locked. He was determined.  
“So suddenly you’re in love with me.” Goten answered in disbelief.  
“This isn’t sudden.” Trunks denied. “I’ve felt this way for a long time.”  
“And now you want me to move back in with my parents? Why so I can spend years at a time waiting on you? No thanks.” Goten spit back.  
“Then come with me.” Trunks muttered pulling Goten into a tight hug, knocking the breath out of him. “Please.”  
“I…” Goten began, his resolve wavering. But then…why shouldn’t he go? Hadn’t they always talked about going on grand adventures together and saving the universe? This was what they had dreamed about since they were children. He could go. He had no reason not to. “I…” Yes…why couldn’t he just say yes? What was stopping him?  
A shrill ring pierced the air bringing Goten back to the moment. It was his phone, he had to answer it. Goten reached to grab it out of his pocket but Trunks was already holding it in front of him.  
“Stop.” Goten growled snatching his phone and pushing Trunks away before putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

A week, maybe two…probably one...there was no real way to tell his days had melted into each other. Sure it had been the first time they had ever really argued, but he hadn’t expected Goten to leave without a word. He spent all of his ample alone time trying to figure out what he had said that could have made Goten just leave. Every morning, which typically started around noon, began with the same empty headache and a call that ended with a prompt out of range message. Yet like an obsession he still dialed the number. It was habit now, as if he were trying to hurt himself.   
A shrill ring reverberated in his ear. Ringing, it hadn’t rang before it usually just told him the user was out of range. His heart jumped to his throat.   
“Stop. Hello?” He sounded breathless.  
Why would he be breathless? What had he been doing moments before the line had connected? Shit Raven needed to respond.  
“Are you alone?” His voice was shaking.  
“No.” Of course not, he was probably with the friend he had left with. Was that why his phone had been off? The thought made jealousy burn through his chest. No. He had to keep his cool.   
“Can you get alone?” Please.  
“Yeah one sec.” Raven could hear Goten’s muffled voice before he came back on the line. “Ok.”  
“Are you ok?” Raven had to ask because he wasn’t.  
“Yeah I’m fine, I got home and almost immediately my dad demanded we go into the mountains for some training camp I guess everyone has been planning for years.”   
“Ok.”  
“Ok.”  
A long silence stretched between them.  
“Are you coming home?”  
“I don’t know what I’m doing right now, or how long they have this planned for.”  
“Ok.”  
“Hey. Wait! I…I…I forgot my wallet. Do you think maybe you could bring it to my parents’ house?”  
“Yeah. I can probably do that.”  
“Please.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Goten?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I miss you.” Raven said this before promptly ending the call.  
“Yeah.” Goten muttered sadly into the now dead phone. “I miss you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is drawing to an end, but what is Goten supposed to about his conflicted feelings? How is he supposed to answer Trunks outlandish request?

Camp was lively when Goten returned, but he could feel the pressure of Trunks gaze. Things back at his parents had been pretty awkward to begin with, and then Raven had called and Trunks had recognized his voice. Goten was almost certain Trunks had hung around and eavesdropped on the conversation.   
“Hey welcome back guys!” Gohan waved excitedly.   
Gohan’s words proved that Trunks had only been a few steps ahead of him. Their eyes met and the look in Trunks eyes assured him that this was true. Was Trunks going to corner him again? This time there probably wouldn’t be an easy out for him like there had been this time. But his own reaction worried him more than anything Trunks could do or say. What if that phone hadn’t rang? 

“Come on.” 17 waved to Goten. “Let’s go.”  
“Me?” Goten was quite confused at this point. He had never really interacted with the Android much aside from when they had watched over the nature reserve during the Tournament of Power. Why would the man suddenly be addressing him?  
“Yeah, come with me I have an idea.” 17 encouraged.  
Goten gave in, if it would get him out of from under Trunks intimidating gaze he would go for it. Goten rose and followed the Android and his daughter into the forest. The camp disappeared behind the tree line making Goten feel much lighter. Goten watched the parent child duo chatter for a few minutes as they put more distance between them and the camp. They came to a clearing and 17 abruptly stopped. 

“Are you feeling better yet?” The Android asked his back still to Goten.  
“Feeling better?” Goten asked stopping as well.  
“Yeah, you looked a little uncomfortable when you got back.” 17 elaborated. “Do you feel better now?”  
“Oh…” Goten was surprised, he hadn’t realized that it has shown on his face so clearly. “Yeah I think I feel better.”  
17 flashed Goten a comforting grin. The Android’s presence was calming, as if he were a source of peace himself.  
“Good. Sometimes walking away for a minute helps get things straight in your head.” Fawn offered walking towards Goten with the same smile as her father.   
They resemblance between them was almost as strong as the resemblance between 17 and his sister. However she had softer features and did not share the blue eyes her father had. Blue eyes that made him feel very at ease.   
“Yeah.” Goten muttered with a smile of his own. “I’ve just got a lot to get straight right now.”  
“Isn’t now the perfect time to do it?” 17 prompted. “If there are things you have been putting off, now would be the time to make decisions. While you’re away from everything and can think clearly.”  
“You sound like a therapist.” Goten chuckled.   
“I would probably be a good therapist.” 17 agreed. “I mean I’ve raised two children and so far they are turning out pretty well.”  
Goten smiled, 17 seemed to be very fond of his children. Goten had never actually met any of them until he met Fawn during this outing. But he was certain anyone raised by 17 was probably a very good person.  
“You should take some time out of each day to spend some time thinking.” Fawn offered. “Just take a bit of silent time to get the day’s events in order.”  
“But you’re probably right.” Goten conceded. “There are a lot of things that I have been putting off for a long time and I really need to figure them out.”  
“Well then we should keep walking.” 17 prompted before heading across the clearing.  
Goten quickly caught up to him and the three walked together for a long time chatting back and forth sometimes, and just being silent other times. It really gave Goten time to think about what he was going to do about Trunks and what he was going to do about Raven and what he was going to do about himself. However he didn’t find any solid answers within himself. He was still very shell shocked by Trunks confession. He had almost agreed to go with him when Raven had called and reminded him that he had someone waiting for him. He couldn’t make a solid decision at the moment

The second week of training was pretty much a free for all, most people went out on their own or in groups to truly test their skills. They only returned to eat and sleep. Goten took advantage of this to keep far away from Trunks. He also avoided his family, he didn’t need his brother probing about the tattoo or his father finding out about it. That left him with a few options of who to train with. Almost naturally he fell in with 17 and Fawn. Endurance and strength training in the morning, followed by a walk and meditation around lunch time and mock battles between him and Fawn spanning from after lunch until right before dinner. And so another week passed in a flash, and in what felt like minutes they were all getting ready to depart. Goten wasn’t sure he wanted to leave though. It was much easier to relax as well as think while cut off from everything. Although he wasn’t sure if he had gotten much thinking done but he had definitely gotten stronger. It was visibly apparent. What would Raven say when he saw……but when would he see? And how was he feeling right now? Goten hadn’t really taken advantage of the time he had to think. He was still so lost when it came to Raven and Trunks. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to make any immediate decisions. 

The sun was high in the sky as he ventured towards Goten’s childhood home. He hadn’t been able to leave right away, he had to get things straightened out with work for a few days because he had things to deal with here that he had been putting off for a long time. If he was coming out this way he figured he might as well deal with it. The way he saw it he didn’t have to make a decision about his grandmother’s house right away, but perhaps he would be able to decide before he made it back to town.  
First he had to return the wallet. It was the thing that had gotten him to come out this way. As far as for Goten’s house it hadn’t been too hard to narrow down the general location, he had been in these mountains before. It was close to where his mother had grown up and he had spent part of his childhood in the area. The mountains had been a very popular camping spot for his family before his sister had been born. But when his sister was born, his father gained a permanent assignment from work so their grandmother moved out of her home to help his mother raise them in the city. But eventually it was just him and his grandmother until it was just him. Raven felt something shake his body snapping him out of thought. His phone? A text message? Raven pulled out his phone to check. Was it Goten? No…it was his father…what did his father want? Why hadn’t Raven changed his number yet?  
‘I can feel you. Where are you?’ Raven froze. He had to be in the area if he could feel him. Why were they here? Another message…so soon.  
‘We’re going to the grave tomorrow. Do you want to join us?’ No. He didn’t want to join them. Why were they even here? What right did they have to visit? Raven had buried both of them alone. Had they been visiting often? Why hadn’t his father said anything before?   
‘Radio silence huh? I understand. call me if you need me ok?’ Raven tightened his grip on his phone. He had needed his father five years ago when his mother died. Why would Raven need him now?  
“Hey kid! You ok?” A voice called from the hill above him.  
Raven’s gaze shot ahead, he had been distracted and lost his bearings. Eventually he caught sight of where the voice originated. A tall blue haired woman stood looking down at him waving.   
“Yeah!” Raven shouted back. “Just a little lost!”  
“Come here! I’ll help get you on track!” She answered waving him up.   
Raven didn’t hesitate he doubted such a small woman could be a threat to him. While she was obviously tall for a woman he was no doubt taller and bigger than her, so she would be out of luck if she had ill intentions. So he made his way up the hill to meet her.  
“By the way. I’m not a kid I’m an adult.” He informed her when he caught up to her.  
“Oh! You’re still a kid to me. I’m almost 60.” She replied winking at him.  
“Impossible!” Raven responded astonished. She didn’t look a day over thirty-five.  
“I’m Bulma Briefs by the way.” She said offering her hand.  
“I’m Raven.” He answered taking her outstretched hand. Briefs, he knew that last name but he couldn’t exactly place where from.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Raven.” Bulma answered genuinely. She was charming for sure, but something about her was oddly familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “So what’s up kid you looked really upset a minute ago.”  
“Oh.” Raven was surprised she could tell his facial expression from so far away. “I just…I have a lot on my mind and I guess I got distracted and lost track of where I was.”  
“Well good thing Bulma’s here to help you. Cuz I know the area around here quite well.” Bulma replied winking at him. “Where you headed?”  
“Oh!” Raven quickly rummaged around his pockets locating Goten’s wallet and pulling it out. “I…”  
“Wait a minute!” Bulma cheered as he pulled the wallet out. “Is that Goten’s wallet?”  
“Uh…yeah…” Raven nodded a little dumbstruck.  
“Well it looks like you aren’t lost at all.” Bulma grinned before turning and shouting behind her. “Chi-Chi! You have company! Really cute company!”  
Bulma then motioned for Raven to follow her over the top of the hill where sure enough a small house was located. Raven recognized Goten’s mother on sight, he had only seen her once before but Goten shared so many features with her he was sure he could pick her out even if he had never met her.  
“Oh goodness!” She seemed pleased to see him. “Oh you’re my Goten’s roommate aren’t you?”  
“Oh, yes ma’am I am.” Raven nodded.  
“Oh thank you for taking such good care of my Goten. I worry about him, he’s not as smart as my Gohan so I worry about him a lot.” Chi-Chi muttered looking a little disturbed before smiling at him again. “Oh come in dear I just made lunch!”  
“That’s ok.” Raven declined. “I’m just here to drop of Goten’s wallet.”  
“Oh you came all this way for that.” Chi-Chi responded shocked. “Oh that son of mine is forgetful as ever. You have to come it, my boys don’t know anything about hospitality but I can’t let you leave without eating. Nope.”  
“You’re stuck Raven.” Bulma chuckled. “Just submit it will be easier on you.”  
“I guess I’m out numbered here.” Raven laughed rubbing the back of his head. “Well in that case I’ll do the smart thing and say yes.”  
“Oh good!” Chi-Chi exclaimed grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the house. “Now make yourself comfortable and I’ll go get you a plate.”  
“Thanks.” She was gone before the word even left Raven’s mouth, and Bulma had gone with her.  
Goten had certainly inherited her forceful nature. Raven looked around him. He had been left in a small living room there wasn’t much in the way of furniture only a few chairs and a table. But the walls and shelves were covered in pictures. Most of them were pictures of Goten and his older brother. She was definitely a doting mother that was for sure. But one left Raven feeling a little off balance as he saw it. He had known they had been childhood friends, but actually seeing proof of it made Raven’s stomach go cold. Goten as a child was definitely attached at the hip to Trunks. They looked like they belonged together standing arm in arm. It made him tremble. This anger was really getting out of hand he had to find a way to control it before he blew his top.  
“Oh wasn’t my Trunks so cute as a kid.” Bulma mused as she walked up behind him.  
“Yeah.” Raven muttered, of course it only made sense. That was why she was so familiar her attitude, her hair it was all the same of course she was Trunks mother. And the last name, Briefs, it connected a few more dots he hadn’t realized were part of this certain equation before.  
“Now!” Chi-Chi said as she handed him an overloaded plate of food. “Tell me all about what my Goten has been up to. I hope he isn’t causing you any trouble.”  
“No.” Raven said throwing on a smile. “He’s really great to have around. It’s obvious he got his cooking skills from you.”  
“Oh you’re such a nice young man.” Chi-Chi cheered. “I wish my boys were as nice as you.”  
Raven laughed taking a seat and spending the afternoon talking with Chi-Chi and Bulma. But he couldn’t shake the look Bulma kept giving him, as if she knew what he was hiding. But she didn’t say anything and that was enough for him. Whether it was about Goten, or something else now was not the time to talk about any of it. 

“Well I feel like this outing was a success.” Marron cheered joining Goten and Trunks as they finished packing their belongings.  
“You know, I agree.” Goten answered smiling at her. “I had a lot of fun thanks for putting all of this together.”  
“Everyone put in a lot of work.” Marron responded.  
“Well everyone but you two and those two.” 18 cut in referring to Trunks and Goten before gesturing to her brother and his daughter.  
“Hey it was a last minute decision.” 17 defended shooting his sister a fond glare.  
“You’re just lazy.” She answered before smiling and saying farewell taking her husband and her daughter with her.  
“Come on. You’re mothers are waiting for us let’s go.” Vegeta demanded motioning for the boys to follow.  
“Yeah ok, I’ll catch up with you in just a sec.” Goten responded before turning and waiving to 17 and his daughter. “Thanks guys! I appreciate your help.”  
“Yeah sure any time!” Fawn said grinning and waving back.  
“Sure thing kid.” 17 said waving slightly with his free hand as Goten headed off to catch up with his party. Most of his attention was on his phone. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

It hadn’t taken him long to catch up but Goten made sure to keep distance between himself and Trunks. He didn’t want to end up alone with the other on the way back. To ensure this he quickly engaged in conversation with his brother and did his best to keep it up the entire trip. Goten was relieved when he caught sight of his parents’ house. It was safety, he could attach himself to his mom without a second thought from anyone, Trunks would have to leave eventually.  
“Oh Goten your roommate dropped off your wallet.” Chi-chi said holding it out to him as soon as he entered the door.   
“Oh that was fast.” Goten muttered taking it from her.  
“He just left said he had to catch the last bus. You could probably catch up with him if you’re quick. You should go thank him.” Chi-Chi encouraged. “He’s really nice and I would hate to think that you’re using that poor boy.”  
“That’s what cellphones are for.” Trunks answered shooting Goten a daring glance. “You can always just text him.”  
“No.” Goten responded after a second. Raven was close, he could see him. Surely that would help set his heart and mind at ease. “Mom’s right, I should go. Don’t head back up without me it will be quick.”  
Goten wasted no time in barreling back outside past everyone else. He had to catch up soon. He wanted to see Raven.  
“You really didn’t make it far at all.” Goten chuckled. Raven had only made it to the border of their property.  
“Last bus isn’t for a couple hours and it’s a nice walk.” Raven answered with a grin.  
“Yeah ok.” Goten scoffed falling into step next to him.  
“Hey you should be thanking me. Not arguing with me.” Raven shot back playfully pushing Goten.  
“You’re right. Thank you for going out of your way to bring me my wallet.” Goten responded. “I really appreciate it.”   
“It wasn’t really out of my way I had some business here in town I’m looking into.” Raven looked a little disturbed as he said this.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Goten asked. He was good at reading the other, they had been friends for years before they had started dating.  
“Maybe another time.” Raven deflected, it was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it now. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
“Yeah I guess so.” Goten agreed. “But I’m coming home, we’re done training I just want to spend a few more days with my mom and then I’ll be back.”  
“Oh are you?”   
“Yes. I’m coming home so wait for me.” Goten responded adamantly.   
“Good because we have packing to do.” Raven responded with a smile.  
“What?” Goten asked surprised. Packing? Why?  
“Another time.” Raven answered tousling Goten’s hair.  
“Ok.” Goten pouted. “I’m gonna call you later and you have to tell me.”  
“Deal.” Raven answered before quickly stealing a kiss. “I’ll talk to you later. Now go.”  
Goten nodded before turning and heading back to his parents’ house. He was sure now. Even though Trunks had showed up and stepped in, he wasn’t going to walk away from Raven. Raven had helped him become the person he wanted to be and that person wanted to share his life with Raven even if it cost him Trunks.  
Raven had made a decision himself due to the encounter. He had been up in the air about what he wanted to do with the house his grandmother had left him, but after seeing how happy Goten was after spending time with his family he knew what he had to do. He was going to fix it up and move here. Raven would be able to visit his mother and his grandmother whenever he wanted, and Goten would be able to visit his family. Surely this would fix the problem distance had created in their relationship.

“If you really don’t want people to know you shouldn’t be so obvious about it.” Trunks cut in stopping Goten before the house came back into view. Trunks had been watching the interaction between the other two.  
“Shut up.” Goten growled before pushing past Trunks.  
“Are you just not taking me seriously?” Trunks growled grabbing Goten by the arm. “Do you think I was kidding when I told you how I felt?”  
“Now is not the time Trunks.” Goten muttered pulling his arm from Trunks grasp.  
“Give me an answer Goten!” Trunks shouted, but all he did was make Goten angrier.  
“Fine.” Goten growled. “The answer is no. Happy?”  
“Yeah.” Trunks responded looking much too happy for someone who had just been rejected. “Because at least I know what I’m up against.”  
“The answer is not gonna change Trunks.” Goten declared glaring at Trunks.  
“I’m gonna turn that no into a yes Son Goten, just you wait.” Trunks muttered before stealing a kiss just as Raven had done only minutes before.   
“You bastard.” Goten growled throwing a punch, but Trunks was far out of his reach before he executed it.  
Goten was furious, but it wasn’t like he could retaliate. Sure he could follow Trunks and confront him but then he would have to explain this whole situation to his family and he wasn’t ready for that. Trunks knew this, and he had taken advantage of it. So instead he just had to push his rage down and try to have a civil night. But he really just wanted to punch the smug grin off of Trunks’ face.


End file.
